Alumina
Alumina (アルミナ, Arumina) jest pierwszym endingiem w anime Death Note, muzykę wykonał zespół Nightmare (ナイトメア, Naitomea). Tekst |-| Polski={| We wciąż uciekającym czasie zamigotało chwilowe światełko Idę dalej, żeby zapisać się na kartach historii, ja jestem ten wierzący Miałem sen, którego nikt nie mógłby mieć. Odrzuciłem wszystko to, co było mi zbędne. Nie potrafię się pozbyć tych myśli. Lęgną się one we mnie. Mimo że wciąż nie wiem, czy to rzeczywistość. A me stopy zdobią kajdany poświęcenia. Wciąż nie potrafię wyrazić swych uczuć. Lecz moje serce naprawdę kocha. ,,Kłamstwa„ ,,Strach” ,,Oszustwa„ a nawet ,,Żal” Nie złamią mnie one. Żadne zło mnie nie pokona ani nie oszuka. Bo to ja jestem tutaj tym, który oszukuje. Patrzę w górę na budynki przeszywające nocne niebo, gwiazdy W niewidocznej przestrzeni zastanawiam się: „Czy się zgubię?” Całe miasto jest pełne nieszczerych ludzi, nie złapię się na taki haczyk Bo chcę zobaczyć coś pochwyconego przez moją rękę na drodze do lepszego jutra Mam zamknięte oczy i powoli tracę świadomość Gdy moje plany się ziściły Jedynie otrzymywanie życia na ziemi, by potem uschnąć, jest tak samo głupie, jak umieranie Muszę osiągnąć to, czego nikt inny nie potrafi, kryształ zwany „ja” Droga na skróty któregoś dna zamieni się w prawdę Chcę w to wierzyć. To po prostu moje przeznaczenie, absolutna prawda. We wciąż uciekającym czasie zamigotało chwilowe światełko Idę dalej, żeby zapisać się na kartach historii, ja jestem ten wierzący! |-| Kanji={| | 流れる時間（とき）の中瞬く刹那的煌めきを この世の記憶に刻むため　歩き続けるBeliever 誰にも見れないユメを見て　要らないものは全て捨てた ゆずれない想い　この胸に宿して まだ現実（リアル）と理想（イデアル）の狭間にいて　犠牲の枷に足をとられても 溢れる衝動押さえきれない　強く求める心があるから 「偽り」「恐れ」「虚飾」「憂い」　様々なネガティブに とらわれるほど弱くはない　孤独も知らぬTrickster 夜空を突き刺すビルの群れ　星など見えない宙（そら）見上げ 「迷いはないか」と　自分に問いかける この街中溢れるモノにまみれ　うつつを抜かすようなことは無い 未来（あす）へと繋がる道の果てで　この手に掴むものを見たいから 瞼を閉じ意識の海に浮かんで　思い描く　理想を手にするそのときを 限りある「生」をこの世に受け　枯れゆくだけは愚かに等しい 他の誰もが持ち得ないもの　「自分自身」という名の結晶へ キレイゴトを突き通すこと　いつか真実（まこと）へ変わる 頑に信じ続けたい　It's just my faith. The absolute truth. 流れる時間（とき）の中瞬く　刹那的煌めきを この世の記憶に刻むため　歩き続けるBeliever |-| Rōmaji ={| | Nagareru toki no naka matataku Setsuna teki kirameki wo Kono yo no kioku ni kizamu tame Aruki tsuzukeru Believer Dare ni mo mirenai yume wo mite Iranai mono wa subete suteta Yuzurenai omoi kono mune ni yadoshite Mada riaru idearu no hazama ni ite Gisei no kaze ni ashi wo torarete mo Afureru shoudou wo osae kirenai Tsuyoku motomeru kokoro ga aru kara „Itsuwari” „osore” „kyoshoku” „urei” Samazama na negatibu ni Torawareru hodo yowaku wa nai Kodoku mo shiranu trickster Yozora wo tsukisasu biru no mure Hoshi nado mienai sora miage „mayoi wa nai ka” to jibun ni toikakeru Kono machi juu afureru mono ni mamire Utsutsu wo nukatsu you na koto wa nai Asu e to tsunagaru michi no hate de Kono te ni tsukamu mono wo mitai kara Mabuta wo toji ishiki no umi ni ukande omoi egaku Risou wo te ni suru sono toki wo Kagiri aru „sei” wo kono yo ni uke Kare yuku dake wa oroka ni hitoshii Hoka no dare mo ga mochienai mono „jibun jishin” to iu na no kesshou e Kirei goto wo tsukitoosu koto Itsuka makoto e kawaru Katakuna ni shinji tsuzuketai It's just my faith, The absolute truth… Nagareru toki no naka matataku Setsuna teki kirameki wo Kono yo no kioku ni kizamu tame Aruki tsuzukeru Believer |-| Występujące Postacie # Light Yagami # Ryūk # Misa Amane Ciekawostki * „Alumina” jest dzwonkiem telefonu Misy i Matsudy. * W okolicach 45 sekundy, gdy Light rzuca jabłko Ryūkowi, można dostrzec Misę. Wideo thumb|center|250px|Death Note- Alumina Nawigacja Kategoria:Muzyka